5 Jasper One-Shots
by augustush waters
Summary: :: DISCONTINUED ::Because sometimes you think you know how a story ends... but then you read the beginning. Five one-shots from the beginning of Jasper, from when they first meet, to when *gasp SPOILER ALERT* Percabeth falls into Tartarus.
1. prompts

The following collection of one-shots will be Jasper, and will be based on the following, given to me by friends:

1. memories

2. shoes

3. dirt

4. kiss

5. voice

**Make sure to leave lots of reviews and some more prompts! **


	2. memories

**I don't own HoO, and the prompt was given to me by my friends.**

Memories

She's shocked when he has no idea who she is. They've been together for a while and then he wakes up and doesn't know who she is.

Leo thinks it's all a joke. An opportunity for Jason to get a rile out of Piper. Then he sees the genuine confusion on his face.

He doesn't know his best friend or his girlfriend or his gym coach.

It's all a joke, she thinks. Just Jason playing a prank, right?

Wrong.

Gods, she is so wrong.

He has no idea who she is or that they're dating, but he knows how he got the scar on his lip.

That freaking scar.

She's touched it and kissed it and **(A/N This sounds kinda gross, but play along)** ran her tounge over it so many times that it feels like it's her's.

He doesn't remember that he's a demigod or that he's the praetor of New Rome and he could've been with a girl named Reyna.

She remembers kissing him on the roof of a bunker. She knows it was real. Se needs it to be real.

Because she needs to know that things like that happen. But it isn't real. None of it was real.

Piper remembers how she **(A/N Even more gross, but still)** bit his lip the first time they kissed- when Leo put fireworks in the bonfire.

And she remembers how they shared a blanket and slept on the roof. But it wasn't real. And he knows it.

It wasn't real, any of it. And no matter how much she wants it to be true- the kisses, the hugs, the laughs...it never will be.

Because after all, they're just memories.

And the great memories are usually the most fake.


	3. shoes

**So... this turned out... different than what I wanted it to be. It's different than what I usually write, but I think you guys will enjoy it. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Shoes

She never really liked being a daughter of Aphrodite.

It always seemed like a drag, if Piper was going to be honest.

So, being dragged by the entire cabin to this stupid camp fashion show was, well, stupid.

"Piper?" a voice asked, snapping put of her trance. "Can you hand me mu shoes?"

It was Jason and she had no idea why he was participating.

She looked down at her hands and saw she was hold two pairs of sneakers, one a pair of red Converse and the other a pair of black and indigo Jordans.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"Well," he got down from his circular perch. "Which one's do you think I should wear?"

She blushed. Piper couldn't believe Jason Almighty-Son-of-Zeus Grace was asking her, Piper Dumpster-Girl McClean, for fashion advice.

"Seriously?" She laughed. "You're asking me?"

"Your mom's Ven- uh, Aphrodite right?" He raised a brow.

"Touché." She narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously," he laughed and kissed her. "Which ones?"

She shrugged. "The Converse?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He put them on and Piper's daughter-of-Aphroditeness started working.

"No, the Jordans," She shook her head. "Wait- the Converse- no-"

She was cut off by Annabeth telling Jason that he had fifty-two seconds until he goes on.

"Piper!" His eyes widened. "I don't mean to be rude, but: hurry!"

"Put the Converse on!" She yelled. "No! Leave the Jordans on!"

He was about to untie the left Converse string when Annabeth grabbed him and pushed him on-stage.

"Jason!" Piper ran after him and ended up next to him on-stage.

And he was wearing two different shoes.

Leo burst out laughing and Jason and Piper blushed.

Drew, being... Drew, made them walk down the catwalk, and Jason tripped on his untied shoelace.

Piper landed on top of Jason as they collapsed on the middle of the stage, and in the middle of initial shock, a bright white flash blinded them.

"Sparky, Beauty Queen, this is totally going in the end-of-the-summer slideshow!" Leo squealed. "Ah, what do you guys think will be better? This or Percy and Annabeth being caught making out behind Cabin 3?"

"WHAT?" Percy an Annabeth yelled, both flustered.

"Eh, you guys falling is way funnier!" Leo laughed.


End file.
